


Triad

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a kink request on my side Tumblr (http://lectermurderhusbands.tumblr.com/)</p>
<p>My first go at a threesome, be gentle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/gifts).



Will had been surprised when Hannibal had informed him that his twin was staying with him in Baltimore indefinitely. His lover had never mentioned having a twin brother before so when Hannibal invited him to dinner, he was curious as to what Hannibal's twin brother would be like

Nigel was the exact opposite of Hannibal, as twins often were. He was crude, brash and unstable. He wore loud shirts, had a tattoo of a pin-up model on the side of his throat, swore and smoked.

Watching the two brothers was like watching two sides of a coin; chaos and calm, refinement and roughness...

During the duration of the evening Nigel never tried once to hide how attractive he found his twin's lover, flirting with the younger man shamelessly, reducing Will to a blushing stuttering mess. Hannibal chided his brother for his behaviour but over his lover's curly head the older twin's maroon eyes sparkled with something...

As the night drew on, Will realised that he had had way too much alcohol to be able to drive home, the wine had warmed his blood, leaving him relaxed and pleasantly hazy. Hannibal had been ever the gentleman, offering him a guest bedroom in his intoxicated state.

Nigel on the other hand, had other plans.

***

Will was dozing in the soft bed of the guest bedroom when he heard the door open. Blinking slightly, he sat up and ran a hand through his dark curls

The figure in the doorway chuckled, a bottle of beer hanging between his fingers.

“Hello gorgeous.” Nigel said, voice husky as he walked into the room.

“Nigel! What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like sweetheart? I'm here to take advantage of your...loosened state.” The younger twin replied with a smile, shutting the door behind him. The loud Hawaiian shirt he wore was unbuttoned, revealing a toned furred chest not that dissimilar to Hannibal's. “As soon as I saw you I knew I had to fucking have you...”

“I'm with Hannibal.” Will said, folding his arms across his chest as the older man walked towards the bed, placing the beer bottle on the bedside table. Reaching forward, Nigel gripped Will's chin, tilting his face upwards to meet his.

“Did he not tell you?” The blonde haired man chuckled, brushing a thumb against Will's stubbled jaw. “What's mine is his...and vice versa.”

Nigel tasted of beer and cheap cigarettes as he kissed the younger man, large warm hands pushing him back onto the bed as the other man climbed over him. A small gasp sounded from the agent as Nigel's lips diverted to his neck.

A deep rich laugh came from the now opened door as Hannibal walked inside, joined by Nigel's own chuckle against Will's neck.

“My sweet Will...it seems you are as irresistible to my brother as you are to me.”

“Oh yes...” Nigel said, moving his mouth away to lean back, his brother moving towards the bed, duel faces looking down at the brunet. “Very much so...”

“Well...” Hannibal started to remove his tie. “...what shall we do to remedy that?”

***

Will felt weightless, boneless against the broad hard bodies that pinned him between them, thrusting and rolling against him and each other.

Hannibal thrust into him and Nigel held their cocks together, fisting them both in time with his brother's movements.

“Mmmm he's so pretty in the throes of passion...” Hannibal chuckled, trailing his tongue along Will's neck as Nigel moved in to kiss the brunet.

“Oh I know...delicious isn't he?”

Will's cheeks flamed with shame, the sheer abandon he felt as the twins used him, talking over him as if he wasn't there. Nigel's fingers found his hair and pulled his head back, regarding the younger man as his lush pink lips parted in a moan.

“So fucking beautiful...” The fingers twisted, causing him to wince as the younger twin moved his face to the side, making him face the mirror against the wall. “Open you eyes Will...I want you to watch as we take you apart...”

Will bit his lip and forced himself to watch, writhing and wanton against the two men, dark curls stuck to his flushed sweaty skin. Hannibal's fingers wrapped around his throat, not hard enough to harm but enough for him to keep facing the mirror, his older lover holding his gaze through their reflection.

“Do you enjoy us using you Will?” The blond said, lips brushing Will's ear as he thrust in and out of the younger man's body, maroon eyes never leaving his through the mirror as Nigel mouthed his neck.

“Y...yes...”

“Do you enjoy me fucking you whilst my brother fists your cock?” It was rare for Hannibal's language to be anything less than clinical but the clipped sharp pronunciation in stark contrast to the coarse language sent a shiver up Will's spine.

All he could do was moan as Nigel's fingers slid up and down their joined pricks, Hannibal hot and hard inside him.

“Answer my brother Will...” The younger twin said, pinching a flushed nipple and nipping his earlobe. “Don't be rude...”

“Yes...yes I enjoy it.”

“Damn right you do...” Nigel ground out, increasing the pace of his hand. “Ugh fuck...I'm close...”

“Me too...” Hannibal hissed, breath hot against Will's shoulder as he too sped up. Will twisted and stretched, the combined pleasure almost too much to bear as the two men assaulted his body, electrifying his senses with tongues and sharp teeth as they brought him to the edge before pushing him over.

A broken strangled cry was ripped from him as he felt himself release in Nigel's hand, the twins cumming on and in him almost simultaneously. Nigel muttered a string of obscenities whilst Hannibal's teeth sunk into Will's shoulder.

***

It was all a blur.

After the rough treatment he had received, the twins laid him down between them, long fingers and soft kisses brushing against his tired aching body. It didn't take him long to sink into a deep sleep between the two warm bodies.

Nigel sat up and reached for a cigarette, lighting it and watching as Hannibal braced himself on an elbow, looking down at the sleeping man.

“He really is beautiful...I'm almost sad to be leaving.” The younger twin chuckled, blowing a cloud of smoke, much to his brother's disdain.

“You should know by now I've always enjoyed the finer things in life...Will is no exception...” Hannibal gently stroked the dark curls away from Will's face. “I'm sure he won't mind your...affections...again before you go.”

“Mmm...I'd like that.” The older twin glanced over at his brother as his fingers traced along Will's side as it rose and fell. “Thank you for sharing him.”

“You're welcome...after all, weren't we always taught to share?”

A wide predatory smile spread across Nigel's features as he glanced down at the beautiful man between them.

“Yes...yes we were...”

 

 


End file.
